


Beneath the Weirwood Tree

by DancingSnowflakes23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen Prince, Lyanna Lives, Post-Rebellion Story, Rhaegar Lives, Wedding, sibling interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: Post-Rebellion AU: Rhaegar wins the Battle of the Trident.





	1. Prologue

**Daenerys**

A gentle wind was blowing as the boat glided through the waters of the God’s Eye. The journey took them nearly all morning and by now the sun was standing high on the horizon.

“Careful Aegon!” Rhaenys chided her brother as he continued to paddle the boat towards the ancient stone-steps surrounding the island. Here the First Men signed their pact with the Children of the Forest, but that was a long time ago and only the ancient trees remained to pay witness. Her brother Rhaegar told her more than once about this place. Ruins and ancient places always make his heart beat faster.”You will make us drown!"

Aegon chuckled, his messy silver hair spilling over his shoulders. Seeing him like this made her recall the innocent boy who enjoyed playing pranks on Ser Barristan and grim Ser Oswell Whent. He has grown strangely serious over the last years, but that was to be expected. He is now a married man and expecting his first child.

“Have you forgotten how to swim, sweet sister?” Aegon jested and received a playful slap on the shoulder.

“I have not,” Rhaenys replied and helped Daenerys out of the boat. Her long dress was making it harder than anticipated, but will only wear it on this special day.

She shivered as they passed the trees, their bleeding faces following her at every step.

“Where are they?” Aegon asked and brushed his hair out of his face.”Or was our long travel for naught?

Another gust of wind washed over them and made the trees whisper. It made her pull her maidencloak tighter around her shoulders, though it was pretty silly to wear one in the first place.

Her nephew was a trueborn Targaryen, even if there were a few Lords who still refused to accept her King Rhaegar's and Queen Lyanna's marriage. Not even the High Septon's blessing was able to change the mind of these stubborn Lords.

“Have a bit of patience, brother,” Rhaenys chided her brother again.”Our brother assured me in his last raven that he will meet us here.”

“And who will accompany him?” Aegon asked and pulled the cloak from his shoulders, before spreading it in the grass. They joined him and huddled together, watching the birds circle above the God’s Eye.

“Young Brandon Stark and Lady Arya Stark.”

 “Is it true what they say about that girl?” Aegon asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.”I heard she runs around like a boy and carries a sword.”

Daenerys nodded her head in confirmation, though it has been a while that she laid eyes on Arya Stark.

“You should see her use that small blade of hers. Water Dancing she calls it.”

“Water Dancing?” Aegon asked and Rhaenys was quick to provide him with an answer, to the question that hadn't even left his mouth.

“An art of sword fighting from Braavos.”

“How do you know that again, sweet sister?” Aegon asked and rolled his eyes.

“Read more and you would know about such things…,” Rhaenys threw back and was about to continue when they heard human voices piercing the silence around them.

“Finally!” Aegon exclaimed happily and rose to his feet. Daenerys was quite surprised that he even agreed to help them, given his not so pleasant relationship with Queen Lyanna, but maybe he only agreed to annoy his father.

Not that Daenerys didn't understand his grudge, but she hadn't know Princess Elia personally. For her she was only figment of the past, though the Dornish never failed to remind her brother about his betrayal. Her brother's marriage to Princess Arianne was meant to mend the relationships, but even now they were glowering in hatred against her brother, albeit not without reason.

Princess Elia died by her mad father's hand, but her brother left her to fend for herself. If her mother Queen Rhaella hadn't ordered the Kingslayer to bury his blade in her father's back even Aegon and Rhaneys might have followed after their mother.

For that Aegon was never able to completely forgive his father and his Queen.

_And yet he is here_ , Daenerys thought and followed close after Rhaenys.

Her heart threatened to jump out of her breast when she saw them. It has been two years since his father sent his second son North to reside with his Uncle, but for her it felt like a lifetime.

“Jae!” she exclaimed happily soon she was twirled around like a little girl instead of flowered woman of ten and six.

“My you have grown,” Jae remarked and kissed first her brow and then her lips, but he didn’t dare to linger longer, because there were people watching them.

Seeing both Rhaenys and Aegon her nephew’s face lightened up like a candle.

“Rhae,” he said and kissed her cheeks, before moving on to pat Aegon’s shoulder.”Brother. You all look so different.”

“We have grown up,” Rhaenys added and pulled her cloak tighter. She was dressed in a fine red-silk dress and and a bright red stole was wrapped around her neck.”You have also grown a few inches. You are nearly as tall as father.”

Jae grinned and tightened his grip on her hand.

“I take that as a compliment,” he replied and smiled.”And we should get going. The Septon is a rather old man…he might very well die if we wait any longer.”

“Very well,” Aegon agreed and they followed Jae along a muddy trail until they reached a clearing where two people were waiting for them.

One was a girl with short brown hair and sharp grey eyes. She also wore a simple dress of grey, but her riding boots were still visible underneath.

_Arya_ , Daenerys guessed and inclined her head to take in the appearance of the boy.

Young Brandon Stark looked like his brother Robb, though much younger and softer around the face.

“Princess,” the boy was quick to greet her and dipped his head in reverence.”I am Brandon Stark. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“On the contrary…the pleasure is mine,” she replied and turned to Arya Stark.

“It seems what my nephew told me is true. With every passing year you look more and more like your Aunt.”

The young girl gave her a crinkled smile, hand grazing over the hilt of her blade.

“Father tells me the same. I am looking forward to visit her soon.”

“Knowing her she will be very happy,” Daenerys added and jerked her head ahead.”We all came a long way, but I am thankful that you are here.”

“Sansa and Robb wanted to come too, but Alys will soon deliver her child and Sansa is in Highgarden, swooning about her valiant betrothed.”

“Ser Garlan is indeed valiant, but his brother even more so,” Rhaenys added jestingly as they made their way around the corner where they found an old man sitting on the ground.

Going by his clothing he was a poor-man’s Septon, but Daenerys never cared about such things.

The man’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw her, but no word of protest left his lips.

He only cleared his throat and smoothed his robes.

“Shall we begin?”

“Gladly,” Jae added and pulled her along to one of the nearby trees.

“Who will give the bride away?” the old Septon asked and gave them each a questioning look.

“That will be me,” Aegon declared and grasped Daenerys other hand.”Prince Aegon Targaryen.”

“And for the groom?” the old Septon asked.

“That will be me,” Rhaenys declared.”Princess Rhaenys Targaryen.”

Then the old Septon started recite the usual blessings and songs, before asking them to repeat the vows while he wound their hands together with a golden cloth.

“Father, Smith, Warrior…Mother, Maiden, Stranger,” they repeated in unison.”I am hers and she is mine…from this day until the end of our days.”

Then laid his lips on hers, his taste sweeter than she recalled.

“I thank you, good Septon,” Jae thanked the man and handed him the promised coin. Then they returned back to their boat.

There they took their leave from Bran and Arya who were meant to travel back to Riverrun.

“Make sure to visit us soon,” Jae told her and ruffled through Arya's hair which earned him slap on the shoulder.

“I will.”

“And Bran…good luck with your squiring. I am sure Lord Edmure will soon turn you into a proper knight.”

The boy grinned from one ear to the other.

“You will see. Soon I will be riding in a tilt.”

“And we will be honored to watch you,” Rhaenys added and climbed into the boat next to her and her brother.

It was way past midday when they arrived in Harrenhall and Lady Whent came to greet them. She was a sickly Lady married to a certain Petyr Baelish, a minor Lord from the Vale.That a lowborn man like him won the hand of someone like Lady Whent was quite a surprise, though later they found out that the marriage was brokered by Jon Arryn in an attempt to please his estranged wife.

Luckily she didn’t have the honor to meet said Lord. She heard bad things about him.

_He owns a fair amount of brothels in King’s Landing._

“We have a room prepared for you,” Aegon explained to them later and gave them a knowing smile.”You should hurry, because we have to leave by evening if we want to make it back in the scheduled time. Father will await us with a scolding once he finds out about our little mummery.”

Rhaenys slapped his shoulder.

“Father should mind his tongue when he has his beloved Queen seated next to him,” she added and pulled Aegon along.

Soon enough she was also pulled along, but in a different direction.

“I missed you,” was the first thing she said after the door had closed behind them.

He muttered a quick reply and was soon working on the strings of her dress, pulling it down from her shoulders and leaving her only in her smallclothes. She brushed them down with an impatient swish and helped him to discard his own clothes.

Like two drunken fools they stumbled into bed and soon she was placing kisses on his chest and stomach, before wrapping her hand around his cock.

Jae seemed to enjoy it, but he touched her cheek before it was too late.

Slowly she let go of him and slipped him inside her, a gasp escaping from her lips. It was not the first time they did this, but the last time felt like a life time ago. The bitter taste of the moon tea on her tongue always took away from it’s sweetness, but now she doesn't have to waste another thought on such trivial matters.

She rode him without abandon, their voices distant gasps to her ears. First she felt warm, then hot, before a cold shiver ran down her spine.

When she woke from her haze she brushed her hands over his face and hair. He looked different, older and less like the boy she had known in the past. Like Aegon and Rhaenys time had left it’s mark upon them.

_I will have to get a looking-glass to trace the marks left on me._

…


	2. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Lyanna watched the sun rise in the east, painting the sky in bright orange and yellow. The Red Mountains and the blue Sunset Sea build a stark contrast to the sky. It looked almost like a painting. The colours were too bright and too colourful.

“Lady Lyanna,” Lady Ashara Dayne’s soft-spoken voice called her back to the present. Lyanna turned around found her dressed in a lilac dress, her dark hair brushed out of her pale face.

Her eyes were red, but Lyanna didn’t dare to inquire about Queen Elia. Lady Ashara called her a friend and now she was gone while Lyanna was still alive and breathing.

_Like Brandon and father. Like all the other people who died for my folly._

“My Lady,” Ashara Dayne called out to her again, her voice a bit louder than before. „My Lady Lyanna.”

Lyanna lifted her head from her crossed arms and forced a smile over her lips.

“What is it, my Lady?”

“Prince…no his Grace, King Rhaegar has arrived,” she explained. „He wants to see you and his son.”

The news should delight her, but she only felt dread rising up inside her. She had prayed for him day and night, begged the Old Gods and the Seven to protect him, but now she felt only the sharp sting of betrayal inside her heart.

All this time he neglected to tell her about her father’s and brother’s death. He treated her like a fool and lied to her.

_I could have ended this war if I had known the truth…_

“His son is sleeping,” she replied politely and rose to her feet, before making her way to the crib placed on the other side of the room. Inside she found her son, dark-haired and grey-eyed like a Stark, though he had just as much dragonblood running through his veins as Rhaegar’s other two children.

“Jaehaerys is sleeping,” she added, the name still foreign to her lips. Rhaegar wanted a girl, she knew, but Jaehaerys was the name he chose in case they were blessed with a boy. „Would you refer him to the solar?”

“Of course,” Lady Ashara replied politely, but Lyanna saw the sadness lingering in her eyes. _She blames me_ , she knew, but that was something she was prepared to accept.

_Ned will hate me even more._

She brushed those dark thoughts away and hoisted up her dress, before following after Lady Ashara.

Rhaegar’s state tore a gasp from her lips. His face was a landscape of purple and blue bruises. His right arm was bandaged and he had to lean against the wall to stand straight. She heard that he got hurt, but not that it was this bad.

_I should have known better. Nobody can defeat a man like Robert without taking a few bruises along the way._

“Lyanna,” he said, his voice hoarse and strained. He grimaced as he moved through the room towards her. Yet she could bring herself to move into his embrace. „Where is our son?”

“Asleep,” she replied tightly. „You can see him later if it pleases you.”

“If it pleases me,” he repeated and frowned. „What happened to you?”

The question made her laugh and stirred up all the guilt and anger she tried to brush aside.

“What happened to me?” she asked. „What happened to my brother and father would be a far more appropriate question…”

“You know?” he asked and paled. „Who told you?”

“One of the servant girls told me…it was a mistake,” she explained and gritted her teeth. „Why did you lie to me?”

He sighed deeply and brushed his unharmed hand through his silver hair.

“I feared that you might do something stupid. My father would have killed you and our child…,” he tried to explained, but she cut him off.

“I could have ended this war!” she shouted and buried her fingernails into the stone wall. „I held no love for Robert, but his death was not necessary…I could have told them the truth.”

“And you think the rebels would have believed you?” he asked, his voice laced with subdued anger. „I recently spoke to your brother and told him the truth. He spat into my face and told me that he won’t believe a single word until he heard it from your mouth.”

That her brother was alive relieved her greatly.

“Is Ned well?”

“I imprisoned him, but I will set him free as soon as possible. Jon Arryn promised to bend the knee under the condition that Eddard Stark remains untouched. The only one who has yet to surrender is Stannis Baratheon, but is only a matter of time. I sent Jon to lift the siege of Storm’s End. The Rebellion will soon be over.”

“My father and brother are dead,” she repeated. „And your wife is dead. She was supposed to be your First Queen.”

“Aye,” he replied, sadness apparent on his face. „She tried to flee and my father found out about her plans. He killed her. My mother…she saved the city from my father’s madness. He intended to burn the city with wildfire. She asked Ser Jaime Lannister to put a sword through my father’s back.”

“Gods!” she muttered to herself. Aerys had sent his henchmen after her to abduct her, but that he would burn the entire city shocked even her. „I assume that means your father wasn’t successful.”

“No, Jaime Lannister killed him,” he replied and sighed deeply.”Ser Barristan told me to take his head. I refused of course, but I have yet to decide what to do with him.”

“They should name him a hero. He only did what others should have done a long time ago,” she seethed, unable to hide her hatred for the Mad King. „May he burn in hell!”

“Lya…,” he began, his voice growing strangely soft. It made her want to enclose him in her arms, but, her anger held her back.

“Don’t Lya me. You lied to me…and I need to go home.”

“You want to leave me?” he asked, fear washing over his face.

“I don’t know what I will do. First I need to speak to my brother and then I will bury my father and brother. I want to take our son with me…I doubt you will be able to attend to him now that you are King.”

“You want to take away my son?”

“Not away,” she assured him. „But I need to go home and try to mend my family. You have to do the same. You have a wife to bury and your other two children need you. I doubt it would make a good impression if I take your wife’s position before her body is cold. I was never meant to be your Head Queen.”

“But…!” he protested, but Lyanna didn’t want to hear it. Her son’s birth nearly killed her and she was starting to feel tired."Not now. I don’t have the patience for further discussions. If you want to see your son, come along.”

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then he nodded his head in acceptance.

“Very well, Show me the way.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked if I can explain what happened before the marriage scene. I will start with the aftermath of the rebellion and move on through the years. There will be time jumps and in the coming chapters I will weave in other characters like Daenerys, Jon, Rhaenys, Aegon...etc. However, my main focus is on my other stories and I will update sporadically.


	3. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

“Leave us,” Lyanna told the guards.”I want to speak alone with my brother.”

“But my Lady…!,” the young man protested. ”Lord Stark is a prisoner…”

“The King knows about this,” she countered and the man in front of her paled.”Lord Stark will soon be released.”

The man swallowed hard and lowered his head.

“Of course my Lady,” he added and finally stepped inside. Her brother was a prisoner, but received the accommodations of a highborn hostage.

Yet that didn’t make the upcoming conversation easier for her.

He hadn’t notice her entrance and stood braced against the window, his gaze darting off in the distance.

How much he has grown, was the first thing she noticed. She was the younger sibling, but as children she was always a few inches taller than him and it never failed to upset him.

“Ned,” she said, her voice strained and distant to her ears. ”Brother.”

“Lya!” he exclaimed, relief apparent on his face.”Lya!”

For that brief moment Lyanna forgot about her guilt and rushed into his arms to bury her head in the crook of his neck.

“Gods, I am relieved to see you,” he added, his voice tinged with happiness. ”I asked to see you…,” he continued, but Lyanna cut him off.

“I know, brother,” she whispered and freed herself from his embrace. ”But the travel to King’s Landing was long and strenuous. You will soon be a free man again.”

“Free?” he asked, his voice brimming with bitterness. “Only if I bent the knee and I won’t do that….not after he took you and…,” he continued, but stopped himself.

“Ned…,” she said, her tongue in knots. ”Nobody did anything to me…what Rhaegar told you is the truth. I wasn’t abducted.”

“That can’t be true,” Ned insisted. ”One of Brandon’s companions saw the men who adducted you and he told us that they were riding under the Targaryen banner.”

“Aye,” she confirmed and brushed his hair out of his face. ”But it wasn’t Rhaegar who abducted me…the men who took me belonged to the Mad King. He sent them, because I did something very foolish.”

Ned’s expression could only be described as flabbergasted.

“What reason did the Mad King have to abduct you?”

Lyanna swallowed hard and revealed her childish deeds.

“The Knight of the Laughing Tree….that was me,” she forced the words over her lips. ”Lord Reed got assaulted by a bunch of squires…to win back his honour I dressed up as a knight and paid the squires a lesson. That was also the reason Rhaegar crowned me…he found out about my mummery and wanted to honour my victory, but he never intended to abduct me. On the contrary, he saved me from his father’s henchmen.”

“Saved you?” Ned gasped, shock written all over his face. She had braced herself for his reaction, but now she felt only afraid. ”Why didn’t you return? Why not sent a raven? Something…,” he continued and ruffled his hand through his messy brown hair.

“I didn’t know,” she forced the truth over her lips. ”And I didn’t want to return. I hated the idea of marrying Robert. Rhaegar wanted to marry me too and I agreed, because held affections for him. Still, I didn’t know about Bran and father…he didn’t tell me…,” she continued, the rest of her words suddenly stuck in her throat.

“Brother…,” she said, but Ned ignored her. A long moment of silence followed and her brother sat down in a nearby chair. He looked exhausted and angry.

“What do you mean you didn’t know?” he asked stiffly. ”And he wed you? Does that mean all his lies are true?”

 “I didn’t know that the Mad King killed father and Bran…I wouldn’t have stayed in hiding if I had known the truth...,” she stuttered and fell on her knees. Tears were now running down her cheeks as she enclosed Ned’s hands in her own. ”I shouldn’t left, but the thought of marrying Robert…I was so afraid and Rhaegar offered me a way out of the match. You know how much I begged, but father didn’t listen…I thought that Father wouldn’t be able to refuse the Crown Prince…I can only ask for your forgiveness.”

“Lya,” Ned said in a heavy voice. ”How could you be this foolish? And how did your King intend to justify taking a second wife? He was a married man and the marriage was consummated. No High Septon would have accepted such an arrangement…not that it matters now. Princess Elia is dead.”

“Queen Elia,” she corrected him, fresh tears running down her cheeks. ”She should have been his Head Queen, but the Mad King killed her too. Rhaegar wants to marry me again…to secure our son’s legitimacy. He lied to me…maybe his love was another lie.”

“Son,” he stuttered and looked as if all blood had left his face. ”You have a child?”

“Aye,” she confirmed hesitatingly. „A son…his name is Jaehaerys...he has a Targaryen name, but he looks like a Stark.”

Another moment of uncomfortable silence followed.

“You can see him if you want,” she began, but Ned cut her off and rose to his feet.

“Do I understand this right?” he asked, his voice brimming with subdued anger. ”You not only ran away with a married man, but also allowed yourself to be impregnated by him? What madness possessed you to do such a thing? Gods, Robert and I thought you were raped…,” he trailed off.

“I know,” she confirmed and tried to keep her composure. ”But I wasn’t raped…I would have never allowed Rhaegar to rape me. I was a stupid girl and I regret Robert’s death. I held no love for him, but he didn’t deserve to die for my folly. That is why I need to go home…I need to make my peace with father and Bran.”

Ned didn’t speak and buried his head in the palms of his hand.

“Gods, but Robert was so convinced…,” he trailed off.

“I apologize again,” she repeated and touched his hand. ”I know my actions are unforgivable, but I need to go home. Please…bend the knee and let us go home.”

“Lya,” he said at last and touched her cheek. ”You have to think of your boy. You cannot allow him to grow up like a bastard.”

“I know,” she replied demurely. ”And I will return to King’s Landing, but first I need to go home and grieve for Father and Bran. Please, I ask you again. Please bend the knee and let us go home.”

“Very well,” he agreed at last and brushed her hair out of her face. ”We will go home.”

...


	4. Rhaegar

**Rhaegar**

Dusk came early and painted the sky in red and orange. The Blackwater shone in an eerie glimmer of red while the descending sun cast its last rays of sunshine on the city.

Even now it was pleasantly warm, the height of summer, but for Rhaegar it was nothing more than a mirage.

 _Winter is coming_. It was easy to forget about it here in the south, but House Stark was always aware of the danger. _The Long Night._

As a young child Rhaegar was haunted by a recurring dream. He turned into a dragon and the world around him was frozen in ice. Everyone he loved was dead and gone, their eyes as blue as frost. Even the Trident and the sea were frozen, the world covered in a blanket of eternal winter. Frightened by these dreams he started to study old legends and stumbled upon the tales of the Others. Soon he realized that these tales were not only known in the North, but also beyond the Narrow Sea and further to the distant corners of the earth.

ALL these tales were gruesome in their own way. Some spoke of winters without end, eternal darkness and the demise of humankind. Yet all these tales also spoke of a hero, who banished away the darkness. Azor Azhai was only one of many names given to this person.

 _The promised prince_ , the woodswitch called him. This prophecy was the reason King Jaehaerys forced his Lady mother to wed his Lord Father. Naturally, his mother always hated the talk of prophecy, but she didn’t share his dreams, didn’t see what he saw…

“My King,” Tywin Lannister’s voice called him back to the present. They had been sitting here all day, discussing the matters of the realm, but Rhaeger wanted nothing more than to slip away for a brief moment to clear his mind. The air in the council chamber was stifling and Tywin Lannister’s constant presence darkened his mood only more.

He may not dislike the man, but Rhaegar knew very well what he wanted. It was the very reason he brought his daughter to court.

 _To keep Queen Rhaella company_ , was the official reason, but Rhaegar knew that Tywin hoped to see his daughter crowned.

Not that Rhaegar faulted him for his ambitions. His Lord Father never treated him with the respect he deserved, yet Rhaegar had no intention to marry Cersei Lannister. Nobody can deny her beauty, but he only longed for Lya’s embrace.

“My King,” Tywin addressed him again and Rhaegar finally found the will to listen. ”We have yet to decide on the expenses for the next moons and the remaining appointments for the Small Council.”

“I gave you a list of the expenses,” Rhaegar replied calmly. ”Did Maester Pycelle not relay them to you, my Lord?”

“He did,” Tywin Lannister confirmed and his green-golden eyes darted to Jon.”But do you think it wise to waste so much gold coins to build farms and corn stores? The Masters’ foretell a good harvest and a long summer…,” he continued, but Rhaegar interrupted him. He was too tired to endure another discussion and he promised to visit his Lady mother.

“The Maesters also say that a long summer could mean a long winter,” he countered and graced the old lion with a feigned smile. ”The low taxes are what really concern you, my Lord, aren’t they?”

“Indeed, your Grace,” Tywin said and gave the appearance of a chiding grandfather. ”Your Lord Father left us full coffers, but such low taxes won’t be able to cover the expenses in the long run.”

“True,” Rhaegar agreed, but knew very well what expense Tywin Lannister was referring to; the expenses meant to mend the damages caused through the Rebellion. ”I intend to raise the taxes gradually once the corn prices reach an affordable price. As you said, the harvest will be plenty. I see no reason why we can’t afford lower taxes for a year or two. The Rebellion was bloody and I need the smallfolk on my side. I hope that satisfies your curiosity, my Lord.”

“It is, your Grace,” Tywin Lannister replied stiffly. Rhaegar knew that he was not happy, but he had no intention to change his plans.

Rhaegar smiled triumphantly.

“In regards to the remaining appointments for the Small Council…I intend to appoint Lord Velaryon as Master of ships and Jon Arryn as Master of Coin. The other appointments are already known to you. Jon will be Master of Laws, Ser Barristan Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Lord Varys the Master of whisperers, Grand Maester Pycelle keeps his position and you are my Hand.”

“Jon Arryn?” Jon asked, his eyes wide in surprise. ”The man is a traitor.”

“I pardoned him,” Rhaegar countered quickly. ”Is the King’s word not the law, old friend?”

Jon flushed and dipped his head in acceptance.

“Of course it is, your Grace.”

…

As expected, he found his Lady Mother in company of Cersei Lannister. It also was not hard to understand why she liked the young woman so much. According to his Lady mother Cersei Lannister is Joanna Lannister reborn. She was his mother’s dearest friend and died in childbirth.

They were seated in a spacious solar, the sunlight bathing Cersei Lannister’s hair in a glimmer of gold. His Lady mother smiled, though her advancing pregnancy was affecting her health.

Her smile only brightened when she noticed his presence.

“My son...,” she began, but corrected herself quickly. ”Your Grace…It is a pleasure to see you.”

She wanted to rise to her feet, but Rhaegar winked with his hands to make her stop.

“Please mother,” he said and graced her with a smile. ”Stay seated.”

“Of course,” she said and angled her head to look at Cersei Lannister. ”I think you recall Lord Tywin’s daughter from our last meeting.”

“I recall our last meeting,” he replied politely and placed a kiss on her slender had. ”It is a pleasure to see you again, my Lady.”

“The pleasure is mine,” she cooed happily and played with one of her golden locks. ”Though we hardly had time to speak with each other.”

“It is a pity,” Rhaegar feigned his agreement. ”But there is much to do. I hope you can forgive me negligence, my Lady.”

His Lady mother seemed to sense his discomfort and came to his help.

“My Lady Cersei,” she addressed they young woman in a soft voice. ”Your company was a pleasure, but my son and I have much to speak about. I hope you can forgive my impoliteness.”

Cersei Lannister’s smile was as bright as a star, her jade eyes still fixed at him.

“No need, your Grace,” she replied and leaned down to place a kiss on his mother’s cheek. Then she pulled up her silken skirt and left them alone.

“She is quite charming, isn’t she?” his mother asked, a smile playing on her pale lips.

“She is very beautiful,” he agreed politely. ”But I won’t marry her.”

If his Lady mother was disappointed, it didn’t show on her face.

“Of course not,” his mother added softly and took a sip from her cup. ”But given the current circumstances it is only natural that Tywin entertains such ideas. To be official your marriage with Lyanna Stark needs the blessing of the High Septon, but she is still hiding in the North and a High Septon has yet to be found. Four moons is a long time.”

His mother was right, but then he knew how much he hurt her with his lie.

“I sent several ravens, but have yet to receive an answer. I think she needs more time, but I doubt her brother will allow her to stay in the North. Eddard Stark won’t allow that his nephew grows up as a bastard.”

“Writing ravens is not enough,” his mother chided him. ”I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I think you should travel North. I also suggest taking Rhaenys with you. She has been scooped up in Dragonstone for moons…she needs a change of fresh air.”

Rhaegar frowned.

“I can’t just leave like that…I am the King,” he protested, but the smile on his mother’s lips told him that she had a solution for his problem.

“I ruled in your father’s absence…I think I can handle Lord Tywin for a few moons. Besides, the preparations for your coronation are still under way and a new High Septon has yet to be elected. You have enough time.”

He nodded his head in understanding.

“Yet you are not happy,” he remarked. ”I know it is much to demand, but I want your approval, mother.”

She sighed deeply and graced her hand over her swollen belly.

Then she turned around and enclosed his hand.

“I can’t do that,” she said and squeezed his hand. ”You know how much I liked Elia...maybe once I get to know Lady Lyanna better, but I cannot bring myself to agree with your actions. Make her Queen and the Dornish will never forgive you.”

“I am well aware about this fact, mother,” he replied, though he didn’t come here to speak about politics. ”That is why I intend to betroth my brother Viserys to Doran Martell’s heir Princess Arianne. And once Rhaenys is old enough I will allow her to be fostered in her mother’s home. This will hopefully ease Doran Martell’s pain.”

“What about Aegon?” she asked purple eyes shining with disapproval. ”Do you intend to keep him away from his mother’s family?”

“It is necessary,” he replied and averted her gaze. ”I can’t allow that the Dornish poison my son’s mind. They may direct their hatred at me, but I won’t tolerate insults against Jaehaerys or his mother. Besides, making peace with the North, the Riverlands and the Vale is more important than Dorne. Eddard Stark would never forgive me if I put aside Lyanna.

His mother squeezed his hand again and rose to her feet. Then leaned down and placed a kiss on his brow.

“Well, then bring your Queen and son home. I may not approve of your past actions, but I too care about my grandson’s future.”

…


	5. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Her stitching looked nothing like a wolf, but that was no surprise. She always failed in the womanly arts, but she hoped she would be able to improve her abilities over time. The last two weeks she had worked on the blanket, but the wolves were giving her a headache. The dragons looked almost passable, though they earned her a frown Old Nan.

“It is almost midday,” Old Nan remarked like always and put away her needlework. Then she angled her head and glanced over to Lyanna.”Are you done yet, child?”

Lyanna blushed and revealed her progress.

Old Nan’s amused smile told her that the stitching was as unrecognizable as she believed.

“Is that a wolf?”

“Aye,” Lyanna confirmed and frowned. Frustrated she put the stitching away and made her way to her son’s crib.

He was fully awake and nibbling on his thumb. Lyanna was afraid to give him toys, because he tried to eat them, but Old Nan assured her more than once that this was quite normal behaviour for a boy his age..

 _He is teething_ , Old Nan had explained to her and Lyanna took her by her word. Old Nan raised several children including Lyanna and her brother Benjen. She knew more about these things anyone.

When her son looked at her with his grey eyes she felt a rush of warmth washing over her.

Smiling down at him, she leaned down and hoisted him up into her arms.

As always, her boy started to gurgle and grabbed her colourful necklace

“Careful, little pup!” she chided him playfully. ”You are strangling me.”

Old Nan frowned.

“I have never seen such a quiet child,” she remarked and bared her toothless gum. ”And I think he is in need of fresh air.”

“Isn’t it a bit too cold?” she asked.

“The boy is half a Northman,” Old Nan countered. ”And children need fresh air. You have been scooped up here all morning. Take a walk in the godswood.”

The old Lyanna would have happily agreed, but the cold looks she has been receiving since her arrival held her back. She expected hostility, but not this. It only deepened the feeling of guilt, though Ned didn’t show his grudge openly. He was always polite and cordial towards her.

His wife was different. Catelyn Tully avoided her at her every turn, as if it was Lyanna herself who murdered Brandon.

Not that she faulted her for her grief. She knew that Catelyn was very fond of Brandon and now he was dead and gone. Ned and Catelyn Tully seemed to share an amiable relationship, but it must be hard for her to leave her home behind and to be married to a stranger.

The only thing that seems to give her joy was her boy. Robb was a year older than her son and quick on his feet. Sometimes she brought her son to join Robb, but most of the time the boy was rather bored by her son’s presence. Her son was only starting to crawl.

“Child!” Old Nan chided her. ”Did you hear what I said?”

“Aye,” she confirmed. ”I will take the little pup for a walk.”

Carefully, she wrapped her boy in a thick pelt and made her way out the godswood. As a children she and Benjen spent here all day, playing or pretending to be knights. That Ben was now a Lord in his own right kept him away from home far too often. She missed his presence and hoped that Ned might change his mind and allow him to accompany her to King’s Landing.

At least for a year or two she wanted to have one of her brother close. It will take years before Moat Cailin is properly rebuilt, though she understood why Benjen was eager to build a home for his betrothed, Dacey Mormont.

 _I could ask her to become one of my Ladies_ , she thought and sat down beneath the weirwood tree. Yet she brushed those thoughts away before they were able to take hold of her thoughts.

Rhaegar had sent her several ravens, but she couldn’t’ bring herself to answer them. The lie cut to deep and her guilt was still weighing on her mind.

Yet she knew that her time here was limited. Her son belonged with his father and his siblings. Depriving him of such a relationship would be cruel.

And she also longed for Rhaegar.

“Phaa!” her son blabbered.”Phaa!”

The sight was too endearing. A snowflake had landed on his cheek and made him wrinkle his nose.

“It is cold, isn’t it, little pup?” she asked and touched his small nose. ”Just a while longer..,” she wanted to add, but then she spotted someone hopping through the snow. At first she thought it was a mirage, but then the girl’s cheerful laughter grew louder she knew that there was indeed a little girl playing in the snow.

Carefully, she picked up her son and moved towards the girl. She was three or four and wrapped in a thick grey pelt. Her skin was sun-kissed and her inky hair kept in two braids.

Wherever she came from, it certainly wasn’t the North.

“Hello…!” she called after the girl. ”Who are you? How did you get here?”

The girl lifted her head and giggled. Then she grasped a handful of snow and threw it in the air.

“It’s cold!” she exclaimed happily and ran off, towards the trail sneaking its way through the trees.

Lyanna was barely able to keep up with her, but tried her best. She worried for the little girl. The godswood was no place for a little girl.

Breathing deeply, she waded through the snow and arrived at the trail, a large Ironwood tree casting a shadow over her.

At first she didn’t even notice his presence, but then she saw him. It was Rhaegar.

Rhaegar didn’t move, his purple eyes nearly black under the shade of the tree.

“Papa!” the little girl, who couldn’t be anyone else but Rhaenys, pointed at her. ”I found someone!”

“I can see that,” he replied, his voice strangely soft as he touched the little girl’s head. ”Now stay close.”

Then he shifted his attention back to Lyanna, who still didn’t know what to do. She wanted to curse him, jump into his arms and weep; all at the same time. Her emotions could only described as chaotic.

“What are you doing here?” she asked instead. Her voice was raw with emotion, when she wanted to appear indifferent.

He swallowed hard, his gaze flickering between their son and Lyanna herself.

“You didn’t answer my ravens,” he said at last as if this explained his presence here.”I came to take you home.”

“Home,” she repeated quietly and tightened her hold on their son. ”King’s Landing was never my home.”

“No,” he agreed hesitatingly and made a step towards her. ”But it can be our home if you give it a chance.”

She trembled as he came to stand before her. He looked different, his hair shorter and his face thinner than usual. It seems the first moons of Kingship proved harder than expected.

Fresh guilt washed over her.

“You lied to me,” she reminded him of his betrayal. ”Every day I go to the crypts to ask my father for forgiveness, but the guilt is still there, making my heart bleed. If feel as if I am betraying them if I become your Queen.”

“Lya…,” he said and lifted his free hand to touch her, but she backed away. ”What can I do or say to make it easier?”

“The guilt is my rightful punishment,” she replied and glanced at the little girl. Lyanna hardly knew Princess Elia, but just by looking at the girl she was reminded of her shame. ”But there is something you can do. Promise me that there will be no more lies between us. And another thing…no more talk of prophecy. I want my son to grow up free from such impediments. Can we agree on that?”

He looked unhappy, but his prophecies were always precious to him.

“I agree,” he agreed at last. She knew how much effort it cost him. ”No more lies…no more talk of prophecy.”

She sighed deeply and bridged the distance, her eyes darting from Rhaegar to Rhaenys. She had observed their conversation in silence, her golden-brown eyes cast in the distance to the birds circling above the godswood.

“Rhaenys…,” she addressed the girl with a gentle voice. ”Would you like to meet your little brother?”

Instantly, the girl’s attention was back on her father.

“Little brother? Like Aegon?”

Rhaegar exhaled deeply and jerked his head at their son.

“Aye, like Aegon,” he confirmed as Lyanna knelt down before the girl, her son resting on her lap.

A heavy moment passed as the girl continued to eye him curiously.

Then she started to smile and touched Jaehaerys’ dark locks.

“He looks like me,” she said and met Lyanna’s gaze. ”Did Mama leave him with you before she went to the Seven?”

Lyanna felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water over her.

“Rhaenys…he is…,” Rhaegar began, but Lyanna cut him off. The girl was far too young to understand.

“Aye,” she told the little girl. ”He is here to play with you and your brother Aegon.”

The girl smiled and bared her small white teeth.

“I hope he likes Balerion…Aegon doesn’t like him…he is afraid of him,” she added and smoothed her gloved hand over Jaehaerys’ curled head.

Her son gurgled happily.

“Who is Balerion?” she dared to ask and recalled that one of Aegon the Conqueror’s carried the same name.

The girl beamed.

“My cat!”

“Oh,” she said. She had no right to be the girl’s mother, but seeing the children like this gave her hope that Rhaenys and her son will be able to develop a relationship untainted by the past.

”Sounds like a mighty beast!” Lyanna replied and lifted her head to grace Rhaegar with a smile.

“Mighty beast is the wrong word,” Rhaegar added and returned her smile. ”He is just a very fat cat, because Rhaenys spoils him too much.”

She nodded her head in understanding.

“I will be pleased to meet him,” she assured the little girl, her gaze still fixed at Rhaegar. ”I will inform my brother that we are leaving for King’s Landing.”

…


	6. Rheanys

**Rhaenys**

The creaking of the door woke her from her slumber. Outside she heard the song of a raging storm, fat rain drops running down the painted windows. Now and then she even heard the sound of thunder.

Rhaenys rubbed her eyes and smiled when she spotted the mob of silver hair peaking through the half-open door.

“Rhaenys…sister,” Aegon whispered, his voice ringing with fear. He trembled, but she doubted it was because of the cold. Aegon always liked to put up a brave face, but darkness and thunder never failed to frighten him. Rhaenys’ greatest fear was fire, though she would have never openly admitted it in front of others. When she was a little girl she was forced to pay witness to one of her Grandfather’s righteous trials. She forgot the name of the man that was burned, but her Lady mother covered her eyes throughout the whole execution. Even now she sometimes heard the screams and the cackling of the flames.

“What are you doing, Egg?” someone asked. It was Jaehaerys, her younger brother, born to her Lord Father’s second wife Queen Lyanna. “I am freezing outside here!”

“Oh, I apologize,” Aegon replied awkwardly and stepped inside, allowing their younger brother to enter. He was barely a year younger than Aegon, dark-haired and grey-eyed like his Lady mother. He had little of the Targaryen blood, though his occasional bouts of melancholy never failed to remind Rhaenys of their Lord Father. ”I forgot about you, brother.”

Rhaenys laughed, pulled the bedding away and tried her best not to wake Balerion, her old and loyal cat, curled at the edge of her bed.

“Did you two get lost?”

“No,” Aegon replied and fiddled with the hem of his white tunic. “Did you hear the rolling thunder? I thought you might be afraid…”

Rhaenys chuckled.

“How very kind of you,” she said and bridged the distance. Then she leaned down and placed a kiss on Aegon’s head. ”You came right to the rescue. I am in desperate need of consolation.”

Aegon looked relieved and Jaehaerys beamed.

“It is cold out here…!” her youngest brother complained and rubbed his shoulders. It was not wonder, for he was only dressed in his white sleeping tunic, his feet bare and lacking a cloak. ”Do you think you have enough place in your bed for all of us?”

“Of course,” she confirmed and jerked her head at Balerion. He seemed bothered by the presence of his “known enemies”. Aegon and Balerion could never stand each other and Jaehaerys always liked pulling on his tail when he was a very young child. As always he rose to his height and bared his fangs.

“Not today!” she snapped at her cat and shooed him from his place. It wasn’t like he had to sleep on the cold floor, but had a precious Myrish carpet placed before the brazier. ”Make place for my brothers, Bal!”

Finally, he hopped from the bed and allowed Aegon and Jon to slip under the warm covers.

Rheanys wanted to join them when she heard a knock at the door.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Dear niece…it is me, Prince Viserys!” she heard the answer and moved towards the door, nearly stumbling over Balerion as he tried to move between her legs. He always did that when he was upset.

Opening the door, she found her Uncle Prince Viserys, standing before her door, clad in a flowing velvet cloak.

“Uncle…,” she began, but then she found another person hiding under Viserys’ cloak. It was her Aunt Daenerys, also commonly known as Dany. She was a dainty girl of four, her silver hair dishevelled and her purple eyes always filled with mischief. ”What brings you two here? I fear I don’t have enough place…I have two guests.”

Dany grinned as she spotted Aegon and Jaehaerys hiding under her bedding.

“Vis just wants to get rid of me…I am small…I won’t take much room,” she babbled happily.

“You heard my sweet sister…I need my sleep…I don’t have the patience for her babbling,” Viserys said sourly. He looked like Dany dared to disturb his holy sleep, though Rhaenys knew the real reason. In a few weeks he will have to travel to Dorne and meet his betrothed Princess Arianne Martell. While her cousin’s beauty was known far and wide, Viserys was not happy to leave his Lady Mother.

Rhaenys herself will travel with him to be fostered in Dorne as agreed upon by her Lord Father and her Uncle Prince Doran Martell. It was part of her Lord Father’s plan to ease the tensions between the two kingdoms, but even Rhaenys knew that Viserys marriage to the Princess was of even greater importance.

Viserys knew this as well and hated being his brother’s tool. He was always a rather sullen boy and not a gifted swordsman like her Lord Father. He hardly smiled, especially when he attends court in King’s Landing. People never fail to mention his resemblance to his father and his relationship with her father the King was always rather distant. Rhaenys would have never dared to ask her Lord Father about his reasons, but her grandmother once mentioned that her father the King saw his father in Viserys.

“Certainly,” Rhaenys replied and graced her Uncle with a smile.”As your sister said…there is enough space for someone as small as her. Good night, Uncle.”

“Good night,” he replied and she closed the door.

When she turned around Daenerys was already sitting in her bed, babbling away as was her way.

“Why are you two here?” she asked, curious as ever. ”Are you afraid?”

“Of course not!” Aegon threw back and trembled as he heard the sound of thunder. ”Rhaenys is afraid and we came to comfort her.”

Daenerys frowned as if she didn’t quite believe him.

“Rhaenys doesn’t look frightened to me…,” her Aunt added and smiled at Rhaenys. ”Are you afraid?”

Rhaenys decided to play along with Aegon’s little charade.

“I am terrified,” she replied and tried to sound afraid. ”Can’t you see my pale face?”

Aegon smiled triumphantly.

“I told you…now come back to bed, sister.”

Rhaenys nodded her head, knowing very well that she won’t get any sleep tonight. Jaehaerys was always rather quiet, but Aegon and Daenerys were prone to chatter.

“And what will you do once you are in Dorne, Rhaenys?” Daenerys asked after she had covered herself with the bedding. ”Will you ask Viserys to comfort you when there is another thunder storm?”

Rhaenys couldn’t help but to laugh. She doubted her cousin Arianne would like that, but she couldn’t tell that to these innocent children.

“Dorne is hot…it hardly rains there. I doubt I have I will have to confront thunderstorms in my Lady Mother’s home.”

“I heard there are terrible sandstorms in Dorne…you should stay with us,” Aegon added unhappily. Her impending departure to Dorne never failed to upset him. For a week he had begged their Lord Father to delay her fosterage for another year, but her Lord Father remained firm and Aegon hadn’t spoken to him since then. Even her Lord Father’s Queen asked him to reconsider, but her Lord Father refused even his beloved Queen. Jaehaerys was equally upset, but he accepted it with calm acceptance. Viserys seemed only thankful that he was granted a companion to travel with him to this foreign land.

“You know I can’t do that, brother,” she replied and ruffled through his hair. ”I have a responsibility. Besides, I want to meet our Lady Mother’s family…,” she continued, but Aegon cut her off.

“Then take me with you!” he insisted and buried his head on her shoulder. He sounded afraid and sad.

“You are the Prince of Dragonstone!” she reminded him of his responsibility. ”One day you will be our King. You have to work hard and attend your lessons. Jaehaerys will help you, won’t you, sweet brother?”

“Of course,” her youngest brother replied determinedly, his dark locks fluttering around his pale long face. ”I will do my best, Rhae.”

“What about Balerion?” Daenerys asked as her fat cat took a seat beneath the bed. “Will you take him with you to Dorne?”

Rheanys was slightly shaken by her words. She completely forgot about that.

“I don’t know…I suppose I will have to find someone to take care of him…,” she stuttered and realized that the old fat cat might be long dead before she is able to return here.

“Don’t fret about it, Rhae,” Daenerys declared eagerly. ”I will take care of him. I always wanted to have a dragon.”

“Dragon?” Jaehaerys asked and wrinkled his brows in confusion. ”He is a cat.”

“I know that,” Daenerys snapped back. ”But I like pretending that he is a real dragon. I don’t have dragon eggs like you, Aegon and Rhaenys.”

“Oh,” Jaehaerys replied. ”I could borrow you my egg…,” he began, but Rhaenys’ shaking head stopped him. ”Father would not approve, brother.”

Then she turned back to Daenerys.

“You can have Balerion, but he is getting old…you need to be patient with him,” she explained sadly.”Can you do that?”

Daenerys grinned.

“Of course.”

“Well, then,” Rhaenys replied and forced a smile over her lips. ”He is all yours.”

…


	7. Daenerys

**Daenerys**

The Speta finally dismissed them after leading them through the Great Sept of Baelor. Septa Floris was a kind and gentle woman, but her voice couldn’t be described as anything less than sleep-inducing.

Lady Allyria Dayne, one of her assigned ladies, seemed to share her boredom. She covered her mouth, hiding her yawn. She showed a great resemblance to her famous Uncle; sharp-faced and dark-haired, though her pale violet eyes were her most precious feature.

Lady Roslin Frey was almost fragile compared to the beauty from Dorne. Daenerys herself was rather dainty and was only a few inches taller than Lord Walder Frey’s gentle-hearted daughter. Daenerys liked both her assigned ladies, but she craved for the days when she was still allowed to run free without any care about formalities. Her Lady Mother meant well. She hoped to turn her into a proper wife and lady, but Daenerys had little interest in pursuing such a future. At least not now.

“Will you join us for tea?” Lady Roslin asked Daenerys, who had other plans for the evening. Allyria knew about it, but Lady Roslin was left in the dark. She only recently joined their circle and Daenerys has yet to deem her trustful.

“I fear I cannot,” she apologized quietly. ”I don’t feel very well.”

“Oh,” Roslin said, worry showing on her face. ”I didn’t notice.”

“I didn’t want to upset the Septa,” she replied and felt the sting of guilt. ”I think it is best if I rest. Give my greetings to my Lady Mother.”

“As you wish,” Lady Roslin replied softly and eyed her closely. ”Shall I call for the Master?”

“No need, Lady Roslin,” Lady Allyria answered for her and fastened her long lavender-coloured cloak. ”Princess Daenerys is prone to headaches. We shall not trouble Grandmaster Pycelle.”

“I see,” Roslin replied and dipped her head. ”Shall we accompany you, Princess?”

“No need,” Daenerys replied and left them. She had spent her first years in Dragonstone, under the firm gaze over Lady Mother, Queen Rhaella. Her brother Prince Viserys left nearly five years ago to wed the beautiful Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne. Daenerys begged him to take her with him, but naturally a four years old girl had no place in Dorne. And yet she missed Viserys; his sullen smiles and his stories about dragons and knights. Even more she missed Rhaenys, the only girl of her blood. Her two nephews were fine companions in her earlier years, but as she grew older it became inappropriate for a Princess to run about with the boys, be they Princes or not. That both her nephews were burdened by their duties didn’t help. Only a year ago Prince Aegon was made a squire to Ser Barristan Selmy and spent most of his day attending to his many lessons. Prince Jaehaerys, only a year older than her, was much the same. He wants to be a knight and hopes that his Lord Father will allow him to become a squire for Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning, now that his previous squire, Ser Edmure Tully was recently squired.

Daenerys future promised to be less glorious. It was long decided that Aegon’s Queen will be Margaery Tyrell, the Maid of Highgarden, though the betrothal has yet to be made official. Not that Daenerys ever wanted to be Queen, but she knew her Lady Mother was secretly hoping for it. It meant that she will be a Lady to a Lord Paramount or another powerful Lord. It was not a future she could imagine. She was only nine and countless people, among them her own Lady Mother and her brother the King, wanted to decide her future as if she was some piece in their game. Sometimes, she had the urge to throw over the board and tell them that she had no interest to partake in their games, but then she remembered who she was: Daenerys Targaryen, a Princess of Dragonstone, the Blood of the Dragon. Rhaenys understood this long ago, and though she hated the idea of going to Dorne, she did as she was asked.

Daenerys wished she had her patience.

 _Not today_ , she thought and made her way back to the Keep. Quickly, she slipped through the halls, back to her chambers. There hidden under her silken summer dresses she found her desired clothing. A smile white tunic falling to her knees, soft brown pants and her used boots. Quickly, she pulled on her clothing and fastened a simpler cloak of black colour.

Then she braided up her hair and slipped out of her chambers, making her way to the stables, where she suspected her younger nephew.

He liked horses, much like her. Dany thought herself the better rider, though her nephew never failed to challenge her on this fact. They often charged their horses through the Kingswood, poor Ser Gerold Hightower or Ser Barristan trying to keep up with them. Yet even this simple joy of freedom soon became a dream of the past. More than a year ago Daenerys broke her arm and her Lady Mother forbade her to ride out for half a year.

Her suspicions turned out to be true.

Her nephew Jaeaherys was in the stables, tending to his horse _Vhagar_ , a fine black steed from Dorne. Like his horse her nephew held a certain affection for the colour black. Even now he was dressed in a dark tunic, grey breeches and black riding boots. At court people liked to call him _the Black Prince_ , though she knew that her nephew held little love for the name.

“Did you finally manage to tire _Vhagar_?” she asked her nephew, Prince Jaehaerys.

Ever calm, his face lightened by a smile, he answered.

“Nobody can tire _Vhagar_ , you should know that, Dany,” he replied and put away the brush.

Then he unfastened his cloak, as black as the night and spread it on the dirty floor. ”What brings you here?” he asked gently and jerked his head at the cloak. “Shouldn’t you be with your ladies?”

“I feigned an illness,” she replied honestly. Her nephew can be trusted. He would never sell her out.”I came here to remind you of your promise now that I am back here in King’s Landing.”

“Promise?” he asked, his dark eyes narrowed in concentration. ”Forgive me…What did I promise you again?”

She chuckled, not surprised that he forgot. The last year proved rather strenuous for her nephew, full of travels and official meetings he despised so much. First his Lord Father the King sent him to the Vale, to spent a moon at _Giant’s Lance_ , followed by an even longer visit to Casterly Rock. The official reason was to broaden her nephew’s horizon, but Daenerys knew that there was a deeper reason to the King’s actions. Her brother the King hoped that Jon might come to like Lady Ysilla Royce or Lady Myrcella Lannister and consider marrying her one distant day. Her nephew didn’t share his thoughts on the matter, but she knew that he liked hunting in the Vale and was impressed by Casterly Rock. He also stroke up an odd friendship with Tywin Lannister’s youngest son, Tyrion Lannister, also commonly known the Imp. Daenerys has yet to meet him, but her nephew called him a witty man.

“My last nameday…you promised me to show me swordplay?”

Realization showed on his face, a smile playing on his lips.

“Was I drunk on summerwine when I promised that…your Lady Mother would have my head,” he jested. Her Lady Mother would be displeased, but Daenerys doubted she would do much more than chide her for her silly ideas.

“My Lady Mother doesn’t have to know about it,” she countered stubbornly.

He laughed.

“She will find out,” he replied confidently. ”Well, I suppose I can show you the basics. I will be long gone when your Lady Mother finds out about it. The rest will depend on you and your will for practice.”

She frowned, not quite understanding what he meant.

“What do you mean?” she asked.”Will my brother the King sent you away again?”

He smiled, his face full of happiness.

“You are acting as if it is a punishment, but to answer your question…Aye, my Lord Father the King intends to send me to the Stormlands. I will be fostered by Lord Stannis Baratheon and squire for him.”

Daenerys was shaken by his words. The Stormlands? What possessed her brother the King to send her nephew to the grim Lord of the Stormlands?”

“Why are you happy about that?” she asked instead. ”You should be a squire to Ser Arthur…I heard the Lord of the Stormlands is a grim man.”

“I know,” he replied. ”But I can finally become a knight. Besides, Ser Arthur taught me swordplay, nobody can take that away from me, even if it will be someone else who will knight me.”

“True,” she replied.”But I will be alone with my ladies. I am going to miss you.”

He smiled and leaned closer to squeeze her shoulder.

“I will give you enough lessons to bridge the time of my absence. And Rhaenys announced her visit to Aegon. He is eager to see her. It has been nearly two years since her last visit.”

“Two years,” she repeated and shared his happiness. ”I missed her and I will be pleased to meet her. Now then, will you show me how to use a blade?”

He grinned from one ear to the other.

“Of course.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Rubies will be updated this week. I needed a bit of a break from writing.


	8. Jaehaerys

**Jaehaerys**

Jaehaerys was barely able to contain his excitement as he spotted the banner of House Targaryen. The three-headed dragon rose proudly above the group of riders. It didn’t surprise him that his Lord Father chose to travel in small numbers. Even from afar he counted not more than eighty riders, among them guardsmen, retainers, ladies and of course the Kingsguard.

“I am pleased that the King chose to travel in small numbers. Storm’s End is not equipped to handle the King’s court,” Stannis Baratheon remarked sarcastically.

Most would have considered his comment as a sign of dislike towards his Lord Father the King, but Jaehaerys knew better. The Lord of the Stormlands was no man of empty smiles, though he did occasionally smile in presence of his children. When Jaehaerys first came here, he took Lord Stannis’ grim disposition as a sign of dislike. The moons that followed proved more than terrible and were filled with grim silence that drove him almost mad. Things only changed after Ser Davos kindly explained to him that Lord Stannis’ frowns are just part of his character.

Now three years after his arrival at Storm’s End he came to appreciate the man’s blunt honesty. King’s Landing was full of empty flatterers, but the Lord of the Stormlands held little tolerance for bootlickers. He hardly smiled, but honesty was something Jaehaerys could respect, though he doubted the Lord Stannis was fond of him.

Jaehaerys knew why his Lord Father sent him here. His presence here was meant to heal the thrift caused by the Rebellion. All of this happened before his birth, but many still recalled the bloody battles that were fought after the execution of Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark.

At court most people avoided speaking about the Rebellion, but here the topic was ever present. Especially, the Lords of the Stormlands held a great fondness for Robert Baratheon and never failed to speak about him with great reverence. Jaehaerys knew that they did it to slight him, but he learned long ago how to endure the accusing looks that tend to follow him everywhere he went.

He was well aware what the Dornish thought of him. To them he was nothing more than King Rhaegar’s bastard son fathered on the cursed Queen, who dared to steal Princess Elia’s crown. Both his Lady Mother and Lord Father avoided speaking of the past, though the topic was ever present, especially for his brother Aegon, who always had a rather distant relationship with his Lady Mother. It was no surprise, but it never failed to distraught him to see the dislike on Aegon’s face when he spoke to his Lady Mother. Aegon’s relationship with his Lord Father was even more complicated.

He still missed them every day, though he tried to hide it. He is almost ten and four and soon a knight.

It was the reason his Lord Father came here. Jaehaerys couldn’t be prouder, though that didn’t help to curb his anxiety as he saw his Lord Father and Lady Mother again.

His Lord Father chose not to wear his crown and was garbed in a simple black cloak, the three-headed dragon prominently displayed on his chest.

_He looks tired_ , Jaehaerys thought as he spotted the additional lines showing on his face, but that was no surprise. The crown has always weighted heavily on his Lord Father’s brow or that was what his Lady Mother used to tell him to explain his constant absence.

His Lady Mother was lovely as ever, though her age was beginning to show. She looked pale, her eyes lined and her dark hair sporting the first grey streaks.

Yet her smile, warm like spring sunshine, washed away all his worries.

“My son!” she exclaimed when she spotted him, standing among Lord Stannis’ children, Lady Shireen and young Lord Steffon. Lady Shireen was a shy girl, graced with her Lady Mother’s brown hair and her Lord Father’s blue eyes. She didn’t lack beauty, but there was something sad and melancholic in her character that made it hard to stay in her presence. The younger son was the complete opposite, bubbly and hardly able to sit still. Even knew he was hopping from one foot to the other, his dark eyes eying Ser Arthur Dayne in awe.

Jaehaerys didn’t hesitate to enclose his Lady Mother in a tight hug. She even smelled the same, the smell of lavender and rose water filling his nostrils. The smell brought back happy memories, but he wasn’t to dwell on these happy memories as his Lord Father demanded his attention.

“Let me take a look at you, my son,” his Lord Father said, a ghost of a smile tugging on his lips. His Lord Father’s smile filled him with fresh confidence.

“You have grown,” his Lord Father declared and touched his shoulder. ”You are almost a man grown.”

“And soon a knight,” Jaehaerys added proudly, though he knew that Lord Stannis’ gaze was burning into his back. He disliked the display of flattery and seemed keen to move on to the next part of this bothersome meeting.

“Indeed,” his Lord Father added and shifted his attention to Lady Shireen. She was garbed in a blue dress and carried a silver plate littered covered with.”May I offer you our bread, your Grace?” she asked shyly and dipped her head in reverence.

“You may, my Lady,” his Lord Father replied and ate from the bread. A servant was quick to offer him a goblet of wine to pour it down. It was a ritual, nothing more, but it made him aware how of the fragile peace reigning between the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms.

“I thank you for the kind welcome, my Lord,” his Lord Father added and graced the Lord of the Stormlands with a smile.

“You are most welcome, your Grace,” Lord Stannis replied coldly and jerked his head at his Lady wife. Lady Vaera Baratheon, the oldest daughter of Lord Velaryon was no great beauty, but always had an inviting smile for every visitor coming to Storm’s End. Her marriage to the Lord of the Stormlands was a political match, but Jaehaerys has yet to see them quarrel. ”Though your visit came as a surprise.”

“That was my fault,” his Lady Mother apologized and secured the silver brooch holding her cloak together. The sharp wind had loosened it and her pale cloak threatened to slip from her shoulders. ”I was eager to see my son. I apologize if my rash decision was a burden to you, my Lord.”

If Lord Stannis shared the Dornish’s dislike for his Lady Mother, it didn’t show on his face. Jaehaerys would never dare to ask Lord Stannis about his brother Robert Baratheon, but Ser Davos had told him that the two of them were never particularly close. His relationship with his younger brother Renly was even more distant, though it derived more from their contrary personalities than from outright dislike. Renly Baratheon was a charmer and never failed to rile up his older brother with his silly japes. Watching them spar with words was always a pleasure to behold and often involved a lot of teeth clenching on Lord Stannis’ side.

“It was no bother, your Grace,” Lord Stannis replied and met his Lady Mother’s gaze. ”Though I doubt Storm’s End will be able to live up to the splendors of King’s Landing.”

“I hail from the North,” his Lady Mother replied quickly. ”I am sure I will be able to handle the rain and the storms so common in your lands.”

She looked tense, her hand resting on his arm, though there was a smile playing on her lips.

“So I heard,” Lord Stannis replied equally tense. A moment of silence followed before Lady Vaera Baratheon came to rescue.

“I think we should move inside, husband,” she remarked and graced him with a gracious smile. ”The sky promises rain and I am sure his Grace wishes to refresh himself before supper.”

“As you say, wife” Lord Stannis replied and clenched his teeth, his gaze still fixed on his Lady Mother.”

His Lady Mother averted her gaze and smiled at Lady Baratheon. They knew each other well, for Lady Vaera had served as his Lady Mother lady-in-waiting, thought that was many years ago. Jaehaerys was barely able to recall her when he met her again, though she often liked to tease him about his childhood habits.

“A warm bath would be lovely,” he heard his Lady Mother whisper into Lady Vaera’s ear. Arm in arm, they walked while his Lord Father continued exchange pleasantries with Lord Stannis.

“You have grown,” Ser Arthur Dayne remarked as he laid eyes on Jaehaerys, a bashful smile curling on his lips. ”I hardly recognized you. Are you really the little boy I sent flying in the dirt?”

“I can handle myself,” Jaehaerys replied confidently. ”I can show you if you are up to it.”

“Of course,” Ser Arthur replied and patted his shoulder. ”I am always up for a fight, though I know how it is going to end…with your ass planted in the dirt.”

“We will see,” Jaehaerys played along, happy to see him again. He had missed him terribly, jealous that Aegon had him all to himself. ”But now tell me everything. How is Aegon? How is my Aunt? Did Rhaenys visit again?.”

Ser Arthur shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

“Aegon is in Highgarden. I know nothing of Rhaenys and your Aunt is in Riverrun.”

“Riverrun,” Jaehaerys repeated.”Why did my Lord Father sent her to Rivrrun?”

“You know why. The same reason you are residing here in Storm’s End…to strike a good match. Lord Edmure is unwed and the heir to the Riverlands.”

Jaehaerys couldn’t help but to frown at that, but he liked to forget about this fact. His Lord Father never voiced it openly, but what Ser Arthur said is true. His Lord Father alluded to him more than once that it would please him if he were to wed Lady Shireen Baratheon.

Not that he disliked the quiet girl, but she was far too shy for his taste.

_At least she is only two years younger than me_ , he thought and tried to see the positive aspects of such an arrangement. Lord Edmure was much older than Daenerys, which was one reason he disapproved of the match. Another reason was Lord Edmure’s indulgence for women. He met him only once, but he and his companions never failed to enjoy themselves in company of the ladies.

“I see,” he said at last and tried to appear indifferent. ”Well, I fear Lady Shireen prefers her books over my company. She is also rather occupied to improve the literacy of the common men residing here in Storm’s End. By now even the kitchen boys know how to read and discuss the Dance of Dragons.”

“Sounds like a fine Lady,” Ser Arthur replied, understanding apparent on his face. ”I take it she is no friend of horsemanship?”

Jon shook his head and sighed.

“She is afraid of horses.”

…


	9. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

They stood in the small of Sept of Storm’s End, the bright sunlight falling through the slanted windows. Not long ago Lyanna paid witness to Prince Aegon’s knighting, but this was her own son. It meant so much more to her, though it was sometimes hard to believe that the small babe she nursed on her breast was now a man grown.

Yet she couldn’t help but to harbor a hint of bitterness against fate. After her son’s difficult birth she hadn’t been able to birth another living child. For years she tried her hardest, but even Grand Maester Pycelle was unable to help her. Two times she fell pregnant and two times she lost it in a sea of crimson.

 _The Cursed Queen and the Barren Queen_ , her enemies called her. Sometimes she believed it to be true, but seeming her son happy made her forgot about all her woes.

Even Rhaegar, who was not prone to smiles, looked elated, though he tried to appear serious as a King ought to be. Yet Lyanna knew him well enough to read his true thoughts.

 _He is proud,_ she was sure and had a hard time following the Septon’s speech. She studied _the Seven Pointed Star_ and she even paid regular visits to the Septon of Baelor to keep up appearances, but the rambling of the Septon’s never failed to make her sleepy.

Jon and Lord Stannis stood one pace behind the Septon who was now giving his last blessings. The Sept was too small to harbor a great amount of people and thus they had to stand tightly-pressed together. She doubted the people in the last rows were even able to hear a single word.

Finally, Jon knelt down before the grim Lord of the Stormlands. This had to be triumphant moment for Stormlands attending the ceremony. Lyanna only felt discomfort whenever one of the Stormlords met her gaze. They reminded her of her debt, but it didn’t make it any easier for her.

_Robert would have killed me if he had ever found out the truth._

The way Lord Stannis held his blade above her son’s head made her think of an executioner, though she was sure that Lord of Stormlands would never risk his family for petty revenge.

_If Robert had known about my son he would have killed him too._

“Do you swear to protect the weak?” the Lord of the Stormlands asked through clenched teeth. It seems he took little pleasure in the act.

“I swear,” her son answered and smiled.

Then the Lord of the Stormlands tapped her son’s shoulders and made him swear by the Seven. Once her son was finished, the Lord of the Stormlands spoke again.

“Arise Ser Jaehaerys of House Targaryen!”

Clapping could to be heard, though only the King’s entourage carried true smiles. The other guests clapped out of mere politeness. It made her wish that Rhaenys and Aegon were here to share her son’s happiness. Aegon would have cheered and Rhaenys would have kissed his cheek, but both were far away. Aegon was in Highgarden and Rhaenys was still in Dorne, though her return was imminent. Aegon was delighted when he heard the news, but Lyanna knew what Rheanys return meant. She had no doubt that Rhaegar meant to find a husband for her. She also had no doubt that Rhaenys would do her duty, but Aegon will not be pleased. Rhaegar might be blind such matters, but Lyanna noticed the looks Aegon was giving his Rheanys during their last meeting.

 _Now is not the time_ , she knew and went to join her son’s side.

“Do you want me to call you Ser?” she teased him and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t be silly, mother,” he replied and graced her with a true smile. ”But it means I will be able to partake in the upcoming tourney.”

Lyanna couldn’t help but to laugh.

“When did you start to like jousting?” she asked amusedly as they followed their procession back to the Great Hall. Rhaegar walked a few paces before them, deep in conversation with one of the Stormlords Lord Estermont, she guessed by the sigil on his breast; a dark-green sea turtle on a pale-green field.

“I don’t care about the jousts,” her son replied and smiled shyly. ”I rather partake in the melee, but I promised Aegon a match. He is name day is coming up, I doubt I can refuse him.”

“I am sure you will do well,” she assured him confidently and smoothed his hair. He winced and blushed, but allowed it.”I heard the tourney will be a grand thing. Mace Tyrell won’t spare any costs for his daughter’s name day celebration.”

“Betrothal you mean,” her son whispered and took his assigned seat.

“Indeed,” Lyanna replied and took her seat next to him. ”Indeed.”

The feast was simple, but the food was delicious, though the roasted boar disturbed her greatly. Robert always boasted how he killed a boar with his bare hands.

“Is this the boar you killed?” she asked her son.

“Aye,” her son confirmed proudly. ”But I had help from the other boys and it was Lord Renly gave the beast the death blow. It is regrettable that he isn’t here to celebrate with us. I think you would like him, Lady Mother. He is a rather cheerful person.

“Where is he?” she asked curiously. She hardly knew Renly. Robert always called him Lady Baratheon, because he liked to dress in overly indulgent garments.

“In Nightsong,” her son explained and gave Rhaegar a longing look. Ever since his early childhood her son had carried this look.”Lord Stannis hopes that Lord Renly might take interest in Lord Caron’s daughter. She is her father’s only heir and a marriage with her would make Lord Renly the Lord of Nightsong.”

Rhaegar loved their son, so much she knew, but she was unable to recall when they last spent an hour alone. There was always something to do: a travel to undergo, a dispute to quell and a marriage ceremony to attend. A King had little freedom and what little time Rhaegar could afford he spent with Aegon, preparing him for the task ahead.

Most would say it is the crown, but Lyanna knew better.

 _He is the prince that was promised_.

“Well, I wish Lord Renly only happiness,” she replied and took a sip her cup. Her son followed suit and so did Lady Baratheon.

“That’s Arbour Gold,” the Lady declared proudly and graced Jaehaerys with a warm smile. ”Lord Renly sent it in honor of your knighting ceremony…to apologize for his absence. It was apparently a lavish gift from young Ser Loras Tyrell.”

“I will thank him personally, my Lady,” her son replied politely and brought the cup to his lips.

“It tastes a bit sour…,” her son complained and put the goblet down. His words confused her. Her wine was a sweet as honey.

“Maybe the servant girl poured you the wrong wine…,” she offered as a possible explanation, but her words died in her mouth when her son started to cough.

It was a weak coughing, but it intensified with every passing moment. Panic-stricken she rose to her feet and started to pat his shoulders, hoping to ease his pain.

Yet it was no use.

“Mother…,” he gasped and leaned on the table, his face flushed and his eyes wide in fear. ”I can’t breathe…,” he wheezed and was about to collapse.

Lyanna acted instinctively and grabbed his shoulder. Together they slumped to the ground her gaze fixed on her unconscious son.

In the blink of a moment later chaos reigned, but Lyanna could move. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her heart, the guest’s cries distant to his ears.

Only Rhaegar’s presence was able to rouse her out of her state.

“Lyanna!” he shouted and pulled on her arm, his voice laced with fear. ”Allow Maester Cressen to do his work!”

Yet she didn’t answer. She was frozen, her gaze fixed on her son’s pale face.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is not dead. Renly, Stannis and Oberyn Martell had nothing do with this. Especially, Oberyn Martell would consider himself above poisoning a child.


	10. Rhaenys

**Rhaenys**

Rhaenys had never seen her Uncle Doran this angry. It looked as if it had aged overnight and his hair had gained several streaks of silver hair.

Nobody knew how or why it happened, but her brother Prince Jaehaerys fell victim to an assassination attempt. _Poison_ , her Lord Father’s letter had told her. Rhaenys was still unable to sort her thoughts. She immediately wanted to leave for King’s Landing to see her brother, but Prince Doran asked of her to stay. He feared that a rash departure could give the wrong impression.

Rhaenys knew what he meant. The Dornish had a reason and a motive, though she was sure that her Uncle Oberyn had nothing to do with this vile act on her brother’s life.

Her Uncle never held back to voice his dislike for the Queen and once he even dared to call her brother a bastard, though it was done while he was drunk and he later apologized for his ill-chosen words.

“I ask you again, brother,” Prince Doran’s words echoed in her ears. ”Swear to me that you didn’t do it.”

“I swear, by our mother’s life,” her Uncle Oberyn repeated for the hundred time, his gaze unnaturally serious. His face was not made for frowns, but for quick smiles. ”I didn’t harm the boy. I dislike his mother, but I would never harm a child.”

The words were spoken in honesty, so much she could tell, but that wouldn’t satisfy her father’s wrath.

Someone will have to pay for this crime, but the question that remains is who it will be. That it happened in Lord Stannis’ halls alone would be enough evidence for some men to accuse him, but Rhaenys doubted did it. Why harm her brother now if he could have done so years ago? No, the Lord of the Stormlands is as innocent as her Uncle.

_Who did it?_

It was the question she had asked herself a thousand times, but she found no satisfying answer. Whoever it was, he wanted to seed chaos in among the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms.

“I think my Uncle Oberyn made it clear that he didn’t harm my brother,” she added her voice and came to her Uncle’s defense. ”You know how fond I am of Prince Jaehaerys. I would hate any man who dared to lay a hand on him and yet I voice no grudge against Prince Oberyn.”

Her Uncle Prince Doran sighed deeply and straightened himself.

“I don’t doubt your words, sweet child,” her Uncle Doran remarked softly. ”But your Father’s allies will think otherwise. They will know where to put the blame to distract from their own plots.”

“True,” she agreed and didn’t hide her opinion. ”I know what Dorne thinks of my Lord Father the King, but he is no fool. I am sure he will handle this situation as diligently as possible. He will not risk a war. Maybe if my brother had died, but not now that we know that he will live. Allow me to go home. I will make sure that my Lord Father understands that Dorne has nothing to do with this incident. I also suggest that Uncle Oberyn accompanies me to King’s Landing…,” she continued, but was cut off by her Uncle Oberyn.

“I will not kiss King Rhaegar’s feet,” her Uncle Oberyn insisted stubbornly. Yet she never expected anything less of her proud Uncle. He held onto his grudge like a Septa to her maidenhead.

“Nobody expects you do kiss my Lord Father’s feet,” she assured him with a sweet smile. ”There is another reason why I want you to accompany me to King’s Landing. There is no other person who knows more about poisons than you. I don’t ask of you to kiss my Lord Father’s feet, but I ask of you to help us to find the culprit.”

“This is an excellent idea,” her Uncle Doran agreed and smiled at her Uncle Oberyn. ”I want you to accompany Princess Rhaenys.”

“I would also like to make another suggestion if you allow me,” she added hopeful. To forge peace between their families was always her greatest wish and now she saw a glimmer of hope to force her Uncle to action.

“Please, speak your mind, niece,” her Uncle Doran replied and graced her with a warm smile.

She smiled and folded her arms in front of her.

“I think it would please the King if Prince Viserys and Princess Arianne accompany me. It would certainly make a good impression…,”she continued, but her Uncle Doran shook his head.

“It would give the impression that Dorne made peace with Lady Lyanna Stark and your Lord Father,” her Uncle explained. ”Prince Viserys remains here in Dorne.”

“But it has been years since he saw his Lady Mother,” Rhaenys protested. ”You make it appear as if he is a hostage.”

“Don’t play naïve, niece,” Her Uncle Oberyn countered and frowned. ”He was always a hostage and he will be a hostage until the end of his days.”

“I know that, but I am sure it would please Queen Rhaella…she holds much sway over my Lord Father the King,” she replied sourly. She was always aware of all these facts, though Prince Viserys is defacto a worthless hostage. Her Lord Father never held much affection for his brother, though neither Prince Doran nor Prince Oberyn was aware of this fact. Rheanys was sure that her Lord Father chose Viserys, because he would be the sacrifice that hurt him the least. It was a cruel thought, but then her Lord Father had left his own wife to run off with Queen Lyanna. He could be gentle like a summer breeze, but when he was driven by his convictions he was as unstoppable as a terrible storm.

“I am well aware,” Prince Doran replied and exhaled deeply. ”And the Queen Mother is always welcome to see her son and grandson.”

“Very well,” she agreed and swallowed her pride. ”I will pack my things. I want to depart as soon as possible.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Daenerys and then Aegon.


	11. Daenerys

**Daenerys**

Queen Lyanna looked weary, but she still had a kind smile for her. Daenerys always liked Prince Jaehaerys’ mother and she felt the sudden urge to embrace her.

Yet she refrained from doing so and only placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You have grown,” the Queen remarked and patted her shoulder, beckoning her to sit down. She found herself in the Queen’s private solar, but she was not the only person attending to the Queen. There was also Lady Dacey Stark, clad in a simple green dress. Her dark hair was neatly braided and her pink-faced son Torrhen was playing with the hem of her skirt. Twelve years ago she wed Prince Jaehaerys’ Uncle Benjen, the Lord of Moat Cailin. Before this happy day she had served as Queen Lyanna’s lady-in-waiting.

 _Lord Benjen probably sent her to keep the Queen company_ , she guessed and picked a grape from the bowl, placed on the table before her.

“Do you think so?” she asked and was proud that the Queen noticed the difference. Daenerys was always rather short and she was thankful for every inch.

“Of course…my son will hardly recognize you,” Lyanna added and folded her hands in her lap. She looked pale and sickly.

_Did she lose another babe?_

“Perhaps,” she agreed and was suddenly aware that the Queen was staring at her. ”And I am happy to be here. Still…my brother the King neglected to give me the details of this assassination attempt. What happened? Are there any new findings?”

Queen Lyanna sighed deeply and shook her head.

“I think there are, but Rhaegar refrains from telling me until the investigation is finished. He is not even here. He is still at Storm’s End All I know is this: Rhaegar thinks that Lord Stannis, Lord Renly and Loras Tyrell are innocent. The wine itself wasn’t poisoned…someone must have slipped something in the cup. Still…that doesn’t help to ease my pain. It was a strong poison…at least that is what Maester Cressen told me not long ago.”

“Maester Cressen?” Daenerys asked curiously.

“He is Stannis Baratheon’s Maester…a very capable man,” she added and frowned. ”I even told Rhaegar to send Grand Maester Pycelle into retirement...someone with the abilities of Maester Cressen should be Grand Maester…not Tywin Lannisters’ lapdog.”

Daenerys couldn’t agree more. She never liked the man. He pretended to be a weakly old man, but he was always quick on his feet when he was running after the servant girls.

“And what did my brother the King say?” she asked.

“That he has no interest to insult Tywin Lannister,” the Queen replied tartly. ”Well, I doubt Maester Cressen would have accepted. He seems very fond of Lord Stannis…almost like a grandfather.”

“A shame,” Daenerys added and gave her an assuring smile. ”And how is my nephew? I heard Rhaenys and Aegon are going to join us soon? I am surprised that they are not already here.”

“Aegon…he had to stay bit longer due to certain circumstances…but he will arrive in a few weeks,” Lyanna replied and paled. ”And Rhaenys will join us in the next few days.”

Daenerys was confused.

“What circumstances?”

Queen Lyanna sighed deeply and brushed her hair over her shoulder. Usually, it was braided but today she wore it open. It looked like a river of ink, streaked with strands of silver.

“Aegon…he got in a fight with Loras Tyrell…he supposedly believed that Mace Tyrell’s son had something do with assassination attempt. Well, Mace Tyrell was kind enough to forget about the incident, but the King…he was very displeased.”

“What exactly did he do?”

“He gave the boy a bloody nose…you know how easily Aegon’s temper can get the better of him. He has a Dornish temper.”

Daenerys shrugged her shoulders.

“A few years ago I broke my arm. Isn’t the Tyrell boy a knight like Aegon? I am sure he took worse wounds.”

“True,” Lyanna agreed and emptied her cup.”My son found it very flattering. And while I share Rhaegar’s disapproval, it was good to see my son smile. I am sure your return will please him too.”

 Daenerys felt a gust of warmth washing over her.

“As am I,” she admitted. ”I suppose you heard about the failed betrothal to Lord Edmure. I suppose the King is not pleased with me.”

“I don’t know,” Lyanna replied and gave her a cheeky smile. ”But I suppose Lord Hoster Tully is even less pleased. Well, Lord Edmure’s happiness is more important.”

…

The smell of herbs filled her nostrils as the guards parted and allowed her to pass. The first person she noticed was the old man, squashing herbs with his pestle. It was not Grand Maester Pycelle, but this man was nearly as old, his hair grey and his pale eyes underlined by wrinkles. _This has to be Maester Cressen_ , she realized and graced the man with a smile. He stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes as if he was not quite able to determine who she was.

“The Prince is in his chamber,” he informed her plainly and jerked his head at the staircase. ”He needs rest. Do not bother him too long, Princess Daenerys.”

Daenerys was surprised that he knew who she was. This was their first meeting.

“You know who I am?”

He shrugged his shoulders as if the answer was obvious. ”There are not many Targaryen Princesses…and your niece Princess Rhaenys has the Dornish looks. I only put one and one together.”

“Well, I thank you…Maester Cressen,” she replied cheekily. Surprise showed on his wrinkled face and he started to stroke his beard.

Not it was Daenerys’ turn to laugh.

“The Queen spoke about you,” she added and made her way towards the steps. ”Your reputation precedes you, Maester.”

Then she hitched up her skirt and left the old man wondering.

She found her nephew awake, though her words died in her mouth when she took in his appearance. The gauntness of his face gave it an even longer appearance, but his pale countenance worried her even more. He looked as if all blood left his face.

“I look like shit, don’t I?” he asked, a ghost of a smile tugging on his lips. He was dressed in a simple white tunic and dark breeches. The window panes stood wide open, the tangy smell of fish and salt filling her nostrils.

For a moment she wanted to deny the truth, but then she recalled that she was no longer in Riverrun, where she had to feign politeness and flattery.

“Your assessment is quite correct,” she replied and earned herself another smile. This time it reached his face and lightened up his features. ”You do look like shit.”

He grinned and straightened himself, his dark hair spilling over his shoulders.

“And you are in dire need of a haircut,” she added and pointed at his untidy hair. The old Daenerys would have ruffled his hair without much hesitation, but she was no longer the impish little girl from three years ago.

He sighed deeply and brushed his hair out of his face.

“At least you are telling me the truth,” he remarked, his dark eyes resting on her. ”Nobody tells me anything. They all think I am made of glass. They are coddling me like a little babe…I can’t even eat proper food…only this terrible broth made of bitter herbs.”

His answer didn’t surprise her.

“Well, I doubt I know more than you. All I know is that you were poisoned and that my Lord Brother the King is still in the Storm’s End. I am sure we will soon know more.”

Jon looked disappointed.

“I guess we will have to wait for Rhaenys,” he said, a smile curling on his lips. ”She knows everything.”

“Very true,” she agreed. It was always a mystery to her how her niece was able to get her information. Over the years she, Aegon and Jaehaerys made up several theories. Aegon even once suggested that his sister employs little birds like the Spider.

“Well, you could tell me about Riverrun,” he countered. ”I am surprised they allowed you to leave this quickly…Even Aegon is still in Highgarden, because he gave Lord Mace Tyrell’s son a bloody nose.”

“I heard about it,” she replied and brushed her shawl over her shoulder. ”And Riverrun…well Lord Edmure finally found himself a worthy bride.”

Displeasure showed on his face.

“Well, then I suppose congratulations are in order,” he replied sullenly. ”Lord Edmure is lucky.”

“Indeed,” she replied and decided to fool him a bit longer. “The wedding already happened.”

“And my Lord Father allowed that?” he asked, disbelief written all over his face. ”Surely, a Princess would have a proper wedding and you didn’t even have a proper betrothal.”

It was hard for her to keep a straight face, but she did her best.

“It was a quick wedding and now I need to find a replacement for Lady Roslin. It is a shame.”

Utter confusion showed on her nephew’s face.

“What has Lady Roslin to with it? Does Lord Edmure not approve of her?”

“Oh no,” she replied and pursed her lips. ”He likes her very much…so much that she is now called Lady Tully.”

Realization showed on her nephew’s face. Then he frowned and rolled his eyes.

Daenerys howled with laughter.

“Very funny,” he muttered, a hint of a smile curling on his pale lips. ”Very funny.”

“I apologize,” she said and chuckled. ”But I couldn’t help it.”

“Well, I am glad,” he said and averted his gaze for a moment. ”You are far too young to be wed. Even Aegon agrees with me.”

She couldn’t help but to notice the slight blush spreading over his cheeks.

“And since when is Aegon that knowledgeable about marriage?”

“Well, he will soon be betrothed to Lady Margaery Tyrell. There will even be a tourney. Did you hear of it?”

“I heard about it,” she confirmed. ”It will be a grand event. Half the realm will be attending.”

He angled his head and turned around to look at her.

“Another reason to get better even if it means I have to eat this terrible broth,” he answered and grimaced.

“You know…you really do sound like a babe. I doubt it can be worse than the horrible paste we had to put on when we all got the measles. Do you remember?”

Jon shuddered.

“Gods, don’t remind me. Grandmother had the Septa sit with us day and night. It was a taste of hell.”

“See…Maester Cressen’s broth can’t be worse than Seta Charities’ sleep-inducing readings.”

“Speaking of broth,” her nephew whispered and jerked his head at Maester Cressen, observing them from the entrance.

“Forgive me, my Prince,” he interrupted and coughed. ”I suppose it is time for supper...,” he added and held out the bowl. It smelled as bad as it looked.

_I shouldn’t have made fun of him. This is terrible._

“I thank you, Maester,” her nephew replied politely and graced her with a warm smile. ”I doubt you want to watch me eat. Tomorrow we could attempt a walk in the garden.”

Daenerys felt a hint of disappointment, but he looked rather weary.

 _He is in need of rest_ , she reminded herself and nodded her head in understanding.

“Of course,” she replied and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. ”Take care. I will keep your mother company.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Aegon


	12. Aegon

**Aegon**

His brother looked better than expected. There was even a smile showing on his pale lips when he spotted Aegon.

Aegon expected to find him in bed, but his brother was already walking around, his Aunt Daenerys and his sister Rhaenys at his side.

Daenerys hadn’t changed much. She was still the lovely girl he recalled, though she had grown a few inches.

Rhaenys was a different matter. It felt as if a lifetime had passed since last laid eyes on his sister. She had grown only more beautiful, though he tried to hide these feelings.

“Brother,” he greeted and flashed his younger brother a disarming smile. ”I thought I would find you in bed…not in company of two lovely ladies.”

Jaehaerys stumbled towards him and pulled him in a warm embrace.

“Aegon,” he said and patted his shoulder. ”It is good to see you.”

“And it is good to see you,” Aegon replied and let go of his brother, before moving on to greet his Aunt and sister.

“You are lovely to behold, sweet Aunt,” he complimented and placed a kiss on her cheek.”Edmure Tully was a fool to choose the Lady Frey. I hope you are not too disappointed.”

“I your father the King is the disappointed party,” she replied and patted his cheek in a playful manner. A fading bruise was still visible on his cheek. ”Does it hurt?”

Aegon blushed in embarrassment.

“I am well,” he assured her quickly and averted his gaze to look at Rhaenys. She carried the brightest of smiles as she enclosed him in a tight hug.

It took all his effort to suppress the emotions whirling up inside him when he was in her presence. It was always the same. His heart felt as if it wanted to jump out of his chest and his feet felt weak like pudding. That she was garbed in this shapely red summer dress didn’t help either.

“I can see that you have grown a few inches, Egg,” she remarked sweetly and pressed a kiss on his cheek. The touch of her lips was soft and the smell of lavender lingered in his nose even after his sister had entangled from their embrace.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but it felt as if he lost his ability to speak.

Rhaenys didn’t seem to notice his embarrassment and shifted her attention back to Jaehaerys and Daenerys.

“We should go back inside,” she suggested and rubbed her shoulders. ”It is getting rather cold, don’t you think?”

“Indeed,” his brother agreed and took Daenerys’ arm to steady himself. Jaehaerys’ breathing was lightly laboured and sweat was running down his cheeks.

It made him aware how much his brother meant to him. As a child he never made any difference between his brother Jaehaerys and his sister Rhaenys, but once he started to understand what led to his mother’s death he had a hard time seeing his brother’s mother in the same light. Jaehaerys will always be his brother, but Aegon doubted he would ever be able to love Queen Lyanna. He even understood why some people held a grudge against her and to a wider extent his brother’s existence, but this attempt on his life was too much.

_We will find the culprit_ , he thought and took his brother’s other arm.

Jaehaerys seemed uncomfortable with his actions and blushed.

“I feel like a baby,” he replied quietly as they helped him to climb the stairs. ”I can’t even walk without help.”

“You will get better,” Aegon assured him and opened the door for them. They stepped in a wide courtyard. The two guards parted when they stepped through the next gate, leading back inside. ”You promised to partake in the joust. Six moons will be enough time to recover.”

His brother laughed.

“Is that a royal command?” his brother asked and sat down next to Rhaenys while Daenerys was speaking to one of the page boys.

“Of course,” Aegon replied jokingly and pulled off his cloak. ”I am the Crown Prince.”

“Crown Prince or not,” Rhaenys said and clapped her hands together. ”But what made you think it would be a good idea to give Loras Tyrell a bloody nose?”

“It was a mistake,” he explained and averted his gaze. It was the young knight from Highgarden who gifted Lord Renly the bottle of wine served during his brother’s knighting celebration. In hindsight his actions proved rather foolish, but Aegon was driven by his fear and anger. ”I thought he had something to do with the poisoning…I apologized to him. All is well, sweet sister.”

“That is no surprise to me,” Daenerys added with a heavy sigh and joined them in company of the page boy. He carried a tray, filled with fruits and four cups. Rhaenys and Aegon received honeyed wine, but Jaehaerys received a cup filled with a strange brew.

His brother wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“What the fuck is that?” Aegon asked. Whatever his brother was drinking it smelled like bird shit.

“Medicine,” Daenerys stated matter-of-factly, an amused smile curling on her lips. ”I don’t know what the Maester Cressen puts in the brew, but it helps your brother.

Aegon frowned in disbelief and kept his opinion to himself.

“And our father,” he said and brought his cup to his lips. ”Is he still in the Stormlands?”

“Aye,” his brother replied quietly. ”I hope this matter will soon be dealt with. Your impending betrothal shouldn’t be tainted by this incident. Well, as you said…six moons is enough time to forget about it.”

Aegon tried to smile. His appreciated his brother’s concern, but he tried not to think about his impending betrothal. He liked Margaery. She was beautiful and intelligent. She would make a wonderful Queen, even though he disliked her father’s overbearing manner. Especially, his subtle remarks in regards to his brother annoyed him.

“Aye,” Aegon agreed at last and avoided to meet Rhaenys’ gaze. ”Six moons should be enough time to forget about it.”

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Aegon told them about his adventures in Highgarden, Daenerys spoke of Riverrun and his brother recounted his last hunt with Lord Renly. It was a pleasant evening, but Aegon couldn’t shrug off the tension he felt in Rhaenys’ presence.

Every time she smiled at him his heart skipped a beat.

He even wanted to refuse her when she offered to accompany him back to his old chambers.

“Jae looks much better, doesn’t he?” Aegon asked, for the lack of a better topic. He wasn’t a maid and knew how to touch girls, but this felt different. He never asked Rheanys how she felt about this matter, but they both knew their father’s opinion on marriages between brother and sister.

Aegon could even understand why his father thought that way. The Mad King was a child of incest and nearly destroyed their dynasty.

“Yes,” she replied and led him down the corridor towards his old chambers. ”I think our presence helps. The Queen thinks so as well and was very pleased to see me. I am sure she would also be pleased to see you…,” she trailed off.

Aegon frowned when he heard that and pushed the door open.

“But I won’t be pleased to see her,” he replied honestly. He would have never dared to speak this openly in front of his brother, but Rhaenys was his sister and his second half. ”You know that.”

Rhaenys sighed deeply and closed the door behind her.

“You are in ill mood,” she remarked and touched his shoulder. ”Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he assured her quickly and squeezed her hand.

His assurance seemed to satisfy her and she smiled again. He wanted to tell her to stop. The curl on her rosy lips was driving him mad.

“I have another surprise for you, Aegon,” she added. ”Our Uncle Oberyn is here.”

Aegon couldn’t believe his ears. He had met his Uncle only a handful of times. That he was here was a miracle.

“But why did he come here?” he asked, still in disbelief.

“I asked him to come with me. His vast knowledge of poison could be useful,” she explained and smiled again. ”I also thought it would please you to meet him.”

“Of course it would please me,” he replied excitedly. ”Where is he?”

Rhaenys blushed and bit her lips.

“He went out…we didn’t expect your return. He doesn’t like the Red Keep very much,” she tried to explain. ”He says this place reminds him of mother.”

“Oh,” Aegon replied in understanding and squeezed her hand. ”Don’t fret. I will be pleased to see him anytime.”

“Aegon…,” she said and pulled on his hand, still wrapped around hers. ”I need to get back to my ladies. You should rest.”

He quickly pulled his hand away.

“Of course,” he said and swallowed hard. He even put a few steps between them. ”You are right. I am in dire need of rest.”

…


End file.
